Your Lovesick Melody
by AlexaVeela
Summary: El es un buen chico, talentoso y lleno de vida. Brillante, capaz de entregar todos sus sentimientos en una hoja blanca y notas musicales. Y yo soy Jade West, la chica que ama las tijeras y el dolor de los demás.


Hey chicos! Este One – shot va dedicado a uno de mis fieles lectores jori; _Toaneo07 Ver2.0. _Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias! Espero que realmente sea de tu agrado ya que es la primera vez que no escribo Femslash . =)

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**-x-**

_**Lovesick Melody**_

El sonido del piano atrajo mi atención mientras caminaba por el pasillo. La puerta del estudio estaba abierta, lo cual me sorprendió ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido a casa. Con pasos cuidadosos y silenciosos me acerque al marco de la puerta buscando al responsable de tal melodía, mi intención no era dañar a nadie, sino disfrutar de un momento relajante.

La melodía se detuvo abruptamente así como una voz conocida comenzó a cantar. Era Andre Harris, el mejor amigo de Vega y compañero mío, uno de los chicos con más talento en Hollywood Arts. Observe como escribía sobre su cuaderno y después, una vez más repetía la melodía incrementando unos cuantos acordes. Nunca creí que pensaría esto pero, el es un chico agradable. Unas cuantas veces había escuchado sus poemas –que seguramente eran para Tori- y las canciones que siempre presentaba, la mayoría de ellas sobre el amor y cosas por el estilo.

Me pregunto a quien se las dedicara.

Unos momento más tarde me encontraba detrás de el observando cómo sus dedos se deslizaban al azar sobre las teclas, justo en el momento que encontró un ritmo que complementara la melodía ciertos pensamientos golpearon mi mente. No podía seguir manteniendo el canto de mi corazón en silencio, mi voz se unió junto al sonido de la canción.

Andre dio un ligero salto, supuse que mi voz y mi presencia debieron sorprenderlo. Sus manos se detuvieron y lentamente se dio la media vuelta para hacerme frente, su rostro adquirió una mueca de temor al ver las tijeras entre mis manos.

-Jade –Dijo en voz baja con nerviosismo.-Cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?

No pude evitar sonreír con malicia y diversión, amaba ver las reacciones que podía causar en las personas. Supongo que era una muestra de que estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo, bien hecho Jade West.

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estas a punto de cometer el peor error de tu vida. –Respondí con voz indiferente.

-Tu… tu…

-Tú, tu –Repetí imitando su voz. Mis ojos observaron sobre su hombro con atención, la hoja del cuaderno se encontraba llena de palabras tachadas y una que otra estrofa de la canción.- Así que…

-Por favor Jade, no me hagas daño. –Interrumpió como si estuviera a punto de llorar.- Se que esto es difícil de creer, incluso para mí lo es. Pero yo no quise que esto sucediera.

-De que hablas? –Espete desconcertada por sus palabras. Inmediatamente entendí a lo que se refería, yo era la enemiga de Vega y disfrutaba arruinar todo lo que hacía, seguramente él creía que iba a arruinar su sorpresa para ella. Wow, increíble. – Oh, ya entendí. En realidad no voy negarte algo que es muy notorio, yo odio a Vega y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verla arrastrándose por los suelos. Pero, creo que puedo ayudarte a terminar _esto._ –Termine señalando el piano con desdén.

Andre permaneció inmóvil y pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, y juro por lo que más quieres que si llegas a decirle a Vega lo que te he dicho, yo misma te cortare dedo por dedo con mis tijeras. –Advertí colocándome a su estatura.- Entiendes.

El asintió con rapidez sin parpadear, su mirada estaba llena de temor mientras observaba las tijeras.

-Entonces vamos a comenzar. – Dije tratando de no sonar emocionada.

-x-

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la melodía, era todo lo que llevábamos hasta ahora. Puedo ser escritora de obras y algunas veces de canciones, pero mi cabeza no estaba funcionando. Es decir, la canción es para la estúpida de Vega, la chica que beso a mi novio y siempre trata de ser perfecta. Las palabras golpearon mi mente rápidamente pero trate de ignorarlas, Andre no iba a dedicarle una canción de odio.

Idea descartada.

El sonido del piano se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que levantara mi mirada del cuaderno que sostenía.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunte antes de tomar un sorbo de mi café.

-Creo que tengo una pequeña parte de la canción. –Confeso con nerviosismo evidente. – Pero es una estupidez.

-Bueno, Vega es estúpida por lo que entenderá perfectamente. –Respondí con naturalidad.

Andre sonrió y comenzó a escribir sobre su cuaderno, mientras lo hacía no pude evitar verlo fijamente. El era un buen chico, talentoso y lleno de vida. Brillante, capaz de entregar todos sus sentimientos en una hoja blanca y notas musicales. Sería una lástima si Vega no encuentra el significado y verdad detrás de su música, juro que puedo matarla si no lo hace. No entiendo porque Beck no puede ser así.

Es decir, me encanta y lo amo. Es mi novio desde hace tres años, pero –aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta- siento que algo falta entre nosotros, tenemos la química y paciencia, ¿Pero entonces cual es la pieza faltante? Nunca he recibido un regalo inesperado de su parte, si, inesperado. Se que el 14 de febrero, el día de mi cumpleaños o el suyo, navidad y nuestro aniversarios son cuando hacemos intercambio. A pesar de ser como soy sigo siendo una chica, que aunque no lo demuestre le gusta lo espontaneo, y no algo que se viene planificando desde hace meses o se ha vuelto una rutina.

Creo que él no lo entiende.

-¿Estás bien?. –La voz de mi compañero interrumpió mi discusión mental. No sé exactamente durante cuánto tiempo estuve pérdida en mis pensamientos, Andre me observaba con preocupación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Jade, ¿te sientes bien?

Asentí lentamente desviando mis ojos hacia la hoja de mi libreta.

-Si, solo estaba pensando en cómo me vengare de Sinjin por agarrar mi par de tijeras nuevas. –Mentí garabateando distraídamente.- Así que ya tienes una parte, ¿eh? –Pregunte desviando el tema

-Eso parece.

-Muéstrame entonces. –Ordene tratando de no sonar muy curiosa.

Andre asintió y tomo su posición, me di cuenta que sus dedos temblaban.

-¿Por qué…?

Al parecer nuestra pequeña reunión se termino gracias a la abuela de él. ¿Enserio, esa señora no sabe que su reflejo no le hará daño? Por dios, supongo que tendré que esperar.

-Lamento que estés aquí hasta tarde por mi culpa. –Dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

Yo me encogí de hombros con indiferencia y observe la hora.

-Descuida, te veré mañana.

-X-

La llegada a casa fue sin precedentes, realmente no fue una sorpresa encontrar a mi madre borracha en el sofá. Hice caso omiso de mi pequeño hermano intentando hablar conmigo, no estaba de ánimo para escuchar sus pláticas infantiles que me recuerdan a Cat.

Después de sacar nuevamente mi libreta lance mi mochila a un lado. No tenia sueño y tampoco tenía humor para escribir una obra. Mi pluma se deslizo por los bordes de la hoja dibujando algunas tijeras, en algún momento de la noche comencé a tararear y escribir. No podía dejar de plasmar lo que sentía, recordé un poco de la canción para entonarla al terminar.

Oh si, Vega es endemoniadamente suertuda.

Tome el celular que estaba a un lado de mi cama y marque el número de Andre.

-Jade? –Pregunto con sorpresa evidente.

-Tengo la canción –dije arrancando la hoja y colocarla sobre mi mesilla de noche,

El silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos hasta que gruñí con indignación.

-Voy a entregártela mañana, dependerá de ti. La única condición es que Vega no se entere, y si lo hace… sabes lo que voy hacerte. –Advertí con una sonrisa divertida. El no podía verme, así que ¿Por qué no divertirme un poco?- Dedo por dedo.

-O…Ok Ja, Jade. Gra… gracias, yo no, no se lo diré a Tori. –Juro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Bien –Conteste antes de colgar.

La sonrisa aun estaba grabada en mis labios, disfrutaba sentirme poderosa, hacer sentir a los demás con temor por mis amenazas aunque nunca las cumpla. ¿Enserio pueden creer que desperdiciaría mi tiempo con ellos? Bueno, la única excepción es Vega y ese tonto muñeco de Robbie.

Cat es demasiado frágil y nunca me ha hecho algo – a excepción de esa vez que me electrocuto en el teatro-, Robbie es demasiado torpe y temeroso de lo que pueda hacerle y Beck, bueno el es mi novio y sabe cómo controlarme en cierta ocasiones. Creo que él es inmune igual que Andre, hablando de el jamás imagine que llegaría a disfrutar de su compañía e ingenio.

Si, Andre Harris es un chico interesante, simpático y gracioso. Lástima que Vega no pueda verlo, si yo estuviera en su lugar apreciaría cada gesto que tiene hacia mí, por fin dejaría de ser tan infantil y tener mal gusto por chicos que solo me engañan. Pero no soy –la molesta, irritante y estúpida- Victoria Vega, yo soy Jade West la chica que ama las tijeras y el dolor de los demás.

En algún momento de mis pensamientos caí profundamente dormida, mi reloj de alarma sonó haciendo que cayera de la cama estrepitosamente. Rápidamente entre al baño y me duche, al salir cepille mi cabello e ignore el timbre de mi teléfono, seguramente era Beck para su llamada de rutina.

Al llegar a la escuela Andre estaba sentado en una de las mesas, su atención estaba fija en el piano que siempre traía consigo. Lentamente me dirigí hacia él y tome asiento sacando la hoja arrugada de mi cuaderno.

-Buenos Días Jade. –Saludo

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? –Respondí frunciendo el ceño.- Aquí esta lo que te dije y recuerda, Vega no puede enterarse.

-¿Vas a estar más tranquila si te digo que la canción que quería escribir no es para ella? –Contesto haciendo a un lado su teclado y centrarse en mí.

-Oh, así que no es para Vega. –Espete ignorando la pequeña chispa de alegría en mi interior.- Siempre supe que tenias unas cuantas neuronas vivas en tu cerebro.

Andre comenzó a reír por mis palabras, observe su rostro arrugado con diversión. Me sentí bien al pensar que era yo la que causo eso, pero lamentablemente no duro demasiado. El aclaro su garganta y tomo la hoja sin mirarla.

-Debo decir que estoy agradecido, pero ¿Por qué pensaste que era Tori? -Pregunto en voz baja inclinando su rostro

-No lo negaste cuando lo dije –Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero tampoco lo admití. –Contradijo arqueando una ceja.- Tori es una gran chica pero no es mi tipo.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo entonces?

Al parecer mi pregunta le tomo por sorpresa haciéndolo perder su compostura de seguridad. Andre desvió su mirada hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Es alguien que no se da cuenta de lo que causa en mí, no sabe que su belleza natural me fue enamorando sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron en par al escuchar su respuesta, rápidamente recupere mi compostura imaginando quien era la chica.

-Cat? –Dije ocultando mi sorpresa.

-No Jade, por supuesto que no. Nunca le haría algo así a Robbie.

-Entonces…

-Ella tiene la personalidad más sincera y honesta que he conocido. Nunca teme decir lo que piensa, es una de las chicas más hermosas con su piel de porcelana y ojos de color... Esa chica eres tú, Jade. –Confeso inclinándose sobre su asiento y unir nuestros labios.

Fue un segundo para que todo sucediera, días y semanas para que tratara de olvidarlo. Aun meses después me parece sentir el sabor de sus labios, revivir el momento en mis sueños y pensar lo mucho que desearía volver a repetirlo. Beck y yo terminamos una semana después de lo ocurrido, y aunque me cueste admitirlo Vega me ayudo a entender lo que pasaba conmigo.

-Jade solo hazlo antes de que alguien más…

-¿Alguien más que, Vega? –Interrumpí apuntando mis tijeras hacia ella.

-Yo… solo, eh… Andre está afuera. –Respondió antes de salir corriendo.

Varias minutos después imite el recorrido de Tori, la mayoría de todos los alumnos se encontraba tomando el almuerzo. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa una banda se encontraba tocando. Observe a Cat junto a Robbie con una gran sonrisa mientras apuntaba hacia arriba, la voz de Andre resonó por todo el lugar con una melodía conocida.

-¿Qué diablos…? –Espete observando hacia donde Andre estaba con la guitarra.

Un brazo se coloco sobre mis hombros haciendo que torciera el gesto de mis cejas.

-Canta bien, ¿no? –Dijo Tori observando hacia arriba ignorando mi incomodidad.

-Vega –Advertí alejándome de ella.

-Tranquila Jade, el solo tiene ojos para ti.

Alguien más se coloco junto a nosotros viendo la presentación, para mi sorpresa Beck estaba sonriendo. Su semblante era divertido como si estuviera disfrutando de un evento espectacular, olvide por un momento que el ya sospechaba sobre mi atracción hacia Andre.

-Creo que Tori tiene razón. –Acordó en voz baja.

_Your lovesick melody  
>is gonna get the best of me tonight<em>

-¿Me perdí algo? –Pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

Tori se coloco al lado de Beck y lo tomo de la mano. Oh, claro.

-Bueno… -Ella comenzó a hablar pero lo voz de Andre hizo que guardara silencio.

- Me gustaría agradecer a la compositora de esta canción, como lo dije antes, la letra pertenece a alguien muy especial. Mi musa, la cual sin darse cuenta robo mi corazón. –Anuncio con una sonrisa traviesa.- Jade, te gustaría salir conmigo? -Pregunto observándome fijamente

El silencio rápido se hizo presente, las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí mientras esperaban mi respuesta. Tori empujo ligeramente mi hombro para romper mi estupefacción. Supongo que podría perder mi tiempo gritándole e ignorando la pregunta de Andre, pero yo; Jade West deseaba ir a una cita con él.

_-_ Si-Respondícon una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Una serie de aplausos rompió el silencio mientras Andre bajaba, Beck apretó mi hombro ligeramente antes de marcharse junto a Vega. Oh dios, y pensar que todo inicio con una pequeña y armoniosa melodía de piano.

_Don't wanna love you, but I do.  
>(your lovesick melody)<em>

**-x-**

**Vi el episodio "Jade Gets crushed" donde ambos tienen mucha química y este fue el resultado.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**¿Review? ñ.ñ**


End file.
